


雨夜

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 轻松愉快的清水小故事 看车见后续《刷牙》
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 10





	雨夜

“太显呐我给你点了外卖，可是我留错电话号码了，我让他放在你家楼下了，你去看看有没有。”

“哦我马上下去。”窗外闪电闪过，紧接着是隆隆的雷声，电话那头也晚了一拍响起打雷的声音，“你那边也下雨了吧，我听到打雷的声音了，好好在家里呆着哦。雨好大，新闻里说路都封了。”

“嗯不用担心我啦，这点小事哥哥还是能照顾好自己的。”听到电话那头熟悉的撒娇语气，姜太显放心下来，觉得自己的担心有点多余。

奇怪，怎么突然点什么外卖。外送员这种天气也要工作，也太过意不去了。

姜太显揣着钥匙下楼，没想到在单元门外看到的竟然是熟悉的恋人的身影。

“嘿嘿，惊喜！”

崔杋圭全身都湿透了，刘海紧紧贴着额头，因为沾湿了打着卷，还有水珠从头发上一滴滴滑到脸颊上，本来就单薄的身体看起来好像马上就要倒下了。可是崔杋圭眯着眼睛甜甜地笑，脸颊鼓鼓的，露出一排小小的牙齿，好像在等着表扬。

赶紧把身上的牛仔夹克脱下来给淋湿的小狗披上，推着他上了楼。

“傻瓜，这么大的雨干嘛过来！”

“太想见你了……”

“你出门都不看天气预报不知道今天晚上要下大雨吗？”

“知道要下雨，可是不知道会下得这么大……谁知道地铁公交都停运了呀，我坐地铁到半路走过来的……”

“笨蛋……有多大的事情，非要今天来吗，路上出事了怎么办？快点把湿衣服脱掉去洗澡！感冒了谁照顾你啊。”

“姜太显！不要老是骂我！”

“谁骂你了！”

“我也二十岁了啊可以自己照顾自己！干嘛一直唠唠叨叨没完没了！你今天是有什么天大的事情不能接待我是吗？”

“就算你要来为什么不先告诉我一声？”

“你又一直数落我！我来了你不高兴了是吧！你知道过来有多辛苦吗！见面连个笑脸都没有，我再也不来了！”

想到没有地铁公交，也根本打不到车，外面的雨甚至比自己来的时候还要大，一气之下回去是根本不可能的了。崔杋圭气得差点一口气上不来，只能把浴室的门甩得咣咣响。

浴室的暖气开得很足，热水浇到身上，升腾起暧昧的蒸汽，崔杋圭抖了一下，感觉身体慢慢暖和过来了。

洗完出来的时候，架子上摆着叠好的毛巾和干净的睡衣。崔杋圭的嘴角偷偷扬起来，换好睡衣，拿出外套口袋的身体香氛喷了两下。

“饿吗？家里没有吃的，只有苹果香蕉什么的……要不我给你煮一点咖啡暖和一下？”

崔杋圭打了个哈欠，没搭腔。

“你累了的话就睡吧，你睡床，我睡地上，我就一床被子，被子也给你。”

崔杋圭还是不说话，也不上床，直直地看着他。

也许是确实说重了话……姜太显不知道该做点什么找补回来。

“姜太显，你知道你最讨厌的是什么吗？”

姜太显答不出来，可能是这点最讨厌吧，这种情况下还对他说重话。

崔杋圭把半干的浴巾扣在他头上，趁着姜太显还没反应过来把他按倒在床上。

“我最讨厌的就是你是个大笨蛋，你的床睡不下我们两个人吗？”

“可是床很窄啊怕你睡得不舒服……”

“那种事情根本就不重要！”

崔杋圭把头埋进姜太显的胸口里，对方的心跳声格外清晰，呼吸间全是他的味道，比平时浓得多。

“这样不是也可以吗？”

姜太显顺势把手臂环过来，刚好把崔杋圭抱在怀里。崔杋圭缩起来身体变得更小了，穿着棉布睡衣在怀里软软的，于是搂得更紧了一点。

“你的睡衣好舒服哦。我们穿的是情侣睡衣耶。”崔杋圭一边说着一边咽下一个哈欠。

又是没头没脑的一句话。

崔杋圭把头伸出来，这样可以直接看见姜太显的脸。

“消气了吗？”

“我没生气，我要生气的话你觉得你现在能把我哄好吗？”

“对不起……看你被雨淋成那样我着急了……”

“因为很想你啊，想见到你。”

“你都不知道，被地铁扔在半路好可怕，我以为还有公交车结果导航上的公交车全都没有了，等也等不来，也没有空出租车，只能走来了，结果又迷路……”

“你打电话叫我去接你啊。”

“那还算什么惊喜了啊。不过你看到我都没笑脸。”崔杋圭装作生气闭上眼睛把头扭过去。

“我看见你当然开心了，就是……”

“后面不用解释了！嘿嘿，那我被雨浇也值得啦。我没生气，我就是想你了。”

“你看多亏下了雨，不仅见到你了，还可以跟你一起睡觉。”

崔杋圭在姜太显怀里一直不安分，但是因为床真的很窄也没法翻身做大动作，只能拱来拱去。姜太显闻到有隐隐约约的草莓味传过来，明明他用的东西也没有草莓味的。很好闻所以凑近崔杋圭的身体，闻闻是不是他身上的。

“怎么啦？”崔杋圭明知故问。

“我用的洗发水沐浴露明明没有草莓味的，你身上怎么有一股草莓味？”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

“喜欢什么，说清楚点。”

这次姜太显的脑子比嘴快，看着崔杋圭一脸等着他掉坑的表情，他就知道肯定不是“喜欢草莓味”这种弱智的答案。

“喜欢杋圭哥。”

听到了想要的答案，崔杋圭把脸凑近，吻上了姜太显的嘴唇。

嘴唇刚想要离开，姜太显接着吻上去，这次不是蜻蜓点水，舌尖莽撞地碰开牙齿去够他的舌头。崔杋圭的呜咽都被姜太显悉数吞下去，嘴唇和舌头像永远也不会融化的糖果，散发着诱人的甜蜜气息，让他一直想尝下去。

崔杋圭闭上眼睛，因为喘不上气，他像抓住救命稻草那样抓住姜太显的腰。姜太显的手从睡衣下摆伸进去，掠过柔软的腰和肚子慢慢向下，轻柔地揉。嘴唇沿着下巴和下颌线吻到突出的喉结和锁骨，想要最大限度吸进他身上的味道。

崔杋圭好坏，知道他最喜欢草莓味。可是香精味道怎么会比他的男朋友更甜。

突然感觉哪里不对劲。

吻了这么久，怀里的人好像没什么反应。

姜太显把嘴唇移开，发现崔杋圭闭着眼睛，长长睫毛搭在下眼睑上，肚子随着呼吸一鼓一鼓的。手还不安分地放在他腰上。

原来他被亲得睡着了。

姜太显无奈地笑笑，小狗肯定累坏了，冒雨走了那么远的路，还要分神跟他吵架。现在可以好好睡一觉了。

姜太显把自己解开的几颗睡衣扣子又重新给他系好，小心不要弄醒他，动作轻轻地把崔杋圭搂进怀里。

外面的雨声逐渐变得温和有节奏，姜太显觉得稍微心安的时候也觉得无聊。

只好也闭上眼睛酝酿睡意，明天可不能让他就这么糊弄过去了。


End file.
